


Christmas, Hot Chocolate, and Cookies, Oh My!

by supergayaf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergayaf/pseuds/supergayaf
Summary: Tumblr Secret Santa Prompt





	Christmas, Hot Chocolate, and Cookies, Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic that I've published, so be gentle!

Lena stood outside of Kara’s apartment with a grocery bag in tow. Kara’s text this morning had been a bit cryptic but Lena did what she had asked anyways. At 8 AM, Lena’s phone went off and had lit up with a text from Kara. 

“Hey Lee, good morning! I can’t wait to spend time with you today. Can you do me a favor? Can you stop by the grocery store and pick up different colored icings and sprinkles? I owe you one!” 

So here Lena was in front of Kara’s door with said items in hand. Lena guessed they were going to be baking, but she wasn’t entirely sure why Kara would have a need for the 5 different colored icings and the 7 containers filled with different kinds and types of sprinkles in her bag right now. 

Lena raised her fist to knock on the door but Kara opened it before her knuckles had even hit the door. 

“Lee!”

“Kara...I didn’t even knock on the door” 

Kara began to fidget with her glasses. The same way she did whenever she was trying to cover something up or was nervous about something. 

“Oh I was checking to see if you were coming and you just happened to be out here” 

Lena raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. “Riiiight…”

“Will you just get in here already?” an exasperated Kara asks with an eyeroll.

Kara reaches to take the grocery bags out of Lena’s hand and their fingers softly brush against each other and Lena tries to ignore the way her heart flutters and the heat building up in her cheeks when she feels how soft Kara’s skin is against hers. 

Lena watches an adorable Kara in a festive ugly Christmas sweater (that lights up and has a dog on it of course) make her way to her small but homey kitchen and sees all the baking supplies, cookie dough, and star shaped cookie cutters of different sizes on the counter. 

Kara turns to her with the biggest smile and asks, “so are you ready to bake christmas cookies with me?!” 

Lena can’t help but gleam at the beautiful woman whose managed to capture her heart in a small amount of time and nods. 

“Okay Lee, take the cookie dough over there and roll it out with the rolling pin yeah? I’ll get started on the hot chocolate”

“Erm...yeah okay Kara!” 

Lena slightly panicked. Lena graduated top of her class at MIT, had been in her own TED talk but Lena could not bake to save her life. She hadn’t even touched a rolling pin in her life! Baking cookies wasn’t done in the Luthor household, Lillian would have scoffed if a younger Lena had even brought up to her. Lena could hear her mother in head already. 

“Really Lena? Baking cookies? What are you, 4? It was safe to say that Christmas was never a pleasant time at the Luthor household. 

Lena shook the intrusive thought out of her head and focused on the task at hand. It couldn’t be too hard to do, right? 

Lena took the rolling pin and tried her best to flatten the glob of cookie dough before her. The dough kept sticking to either the rolling pin or the counter before her and after plenty of frustrated noises, Kara came up behind her.

“What’s going on Lee?”

“Kara...I suck at baking. It’s because I’m a Luthor.” 

Kara took a look at the mess of cookie dough before her and stifled a giggle. 

“Let’s fix this together, okay?” 

Kara took the pieces of cookie dough on the rolling pin and the counter, set them aside, and sprinkled some flour on the counter and handed Lena the rolling pin.

“Put the cookie dough on top of the counter again and sprinkle some flour on the top of it.”

Lena did as she was told and looked at Kara for the next set of directions. 

“Now take the rolling pin and well, roll!” 

Kara noticed how hesitant Lena was and came up behind her. 

“Okay, let’s roll it together then? I’ll show you how.”

Lena then noticed just how close Kara had come up behind her. Kara had brought her arms around to her front and was pressed against her back, wrapping her hands over hers on the rolling pin handles. 

“Ready?” Lena felt Kara’s breath ghost against the nape of her neck and Lena bit her lip to prevent a breathless “yes” from escaping from lips. 

Feeling Kara’s front pressed against her back had Lena’s heart racing and hoping that Kara wouldn’t notice the blush that was slowly making its way up her nape and to her face. 

Kara suddenly stepped back and Lena immediately missed the contact and turned to face a slightly red faced Kara, who was clearing her throat and fidgeting with her glasses again.

“You’re getting the hang of it Lee! You’ll be a natural in no time.” 

Kara swiftly turned back around to hide her fast growing blush at the less than friendly moment Lena and her had just shared. 

They both stood in silence as they recovered from the moment that had just happened between them and Lena was the first to speak. 

“How many stars should I make Kara?” Kara made her way to Lena’s side & began to press the cookie cutter shapes onto the dough. 

“So we want 5 really big ones, 4 big ones, 3 medium sized ones, 2 small ones, and one little one.” 

Kara and Lena stood side by side cutting the amount of stars they needed, each playfully nudging each other’s shoulders, talking, and sharing the occasional laugh. 

Kara popped the cookies in oven, set the timer for 15 minutes, and handed Lena a mug of hot chocolate topped with whipped cream, mini marshmallows, and crushed candy cane bits. They both sat on Kara’s couch, watching god knows what, snuggled underneath the blanket. 

When the timer went off, Kara went to take the cookies out of the oven, while Lena went to use the restroom. Kara used the opportunity to use her freeze breath to cool down the cookies and by the time Lena had come out, Kara had taken out all the icings and sprinkles that Lena had brought. 

“Lee! This is so much! You didn’t have to buy this much icing”

Now it was Lena’s turn to be sheepish. “I didn’t want us to run out”

“Okay, we’re going to take all the cookies and put green frosting on all of them!”

“Aren’t the cookies hot Kara? Won’t the icing melt?”  
“Oh I put them by the window and they cooled down really fast,” Kara said with a dismissive wave. Lena thought it was unlikely, but she let it go. 

After all 15 cookies had been frosted with icing, Kara and her took the sprinkles she had brought and decorated every single one. Kara began to rearrange the stars and before Lena could even ask what she was doing, a Christmas tree made with the cookies they made had materialized. 

“Surprise! It’s a Danvers family tradition. This is what we would do every Christmas and since Alex is on her honeymoon with Maggie, I wanted to share the tradition with you.”

Lena felt her eyes well up with tears and she reached out to grab Kara’s hand. “Thank you Kara, it means more than you’ll ever know”

“I’m glad you liked it Lena,” Kara said with the same smile that made Lena fall more and more for her with each passing day. “Let’s dig in shall we?” 

They each grabbed a cookie, toasted them together and put them in their mouths.

Kara had tried to shove the entire thing in her mouth and while she was successful she had smeared icing all over the corners of her mouth and on her lips. 

“Kara, you have a little something on your mouth there.” 

Kara kept wiping at her mouth but would miss the huge smudge of icing on her mouth.

“Here...let me help you.”

Lena’s heart began to beat rapidly as she leaned across the counter separating them and pressed her lips against Kara’s. The kiss was explosive, sweet, and loving all in one. Lena tangled her hand in Lena’s hair and took Kara’s bottom lip between hers and sucked the icing off of her lips. 

A furiously blushing Kara was the first to break the kiss and Lena immediately regretted her decision. 

“I, I’m so sorry Kara, I, I should go”

“Lena! Wait!”

Before Lena could reach the door, Kara grabbed her wrist and pulled her back and into another kiss. This time, Lena was the first to break the kiss and Kara had leaned down and pressed her forehead against hers. 

“Hi Lee” Kara breathlessly managed.

“Hi,” Lena just as breathless had managed.

“That was...amazing”

“It really was,” Lena beamed.

“I was going to ask how the cookies tasted, but I think you already have the answer to that,” Kara teased. 

Lena playfully nudged Kara before leaning into her ear and sultrily whispering, “well...I like how the cookies tasted, but I love how you taste even more.” 

Lena began walking towards the counter where the cookies were with an extra swing in her hips and with a mischievous glint in her eye, turned to face a speechless Kara. 

“Did you want to try that again?”


End file.
